


Vater

by Aryeet7



Series: Family is Thicker than Blood [2]
Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Cold War, Country splitting, Crazy Nazi but nice to his son, Daddy Issues, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Friendship, German Shepherd, Germany has sharp teeths, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Poland is still in captivitiy, Poland still have his wings, Self-Esteem Issues, Set in between the two wars, Suicide, Suicide Notes, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Slavic Squad, Trauma, Trust Issues, Vodka, War, World War II, country reuniting, good dad soviet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryeet7/pseuds/Aryeet7
Summary: Germany never hated him, even if the whole world does.
Relationships: East Germany & West Germany, Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic), Poland & USSR, Russia & Germany, Russia & USSR, Third Reich & Germany, Third Reich & Poland, USSR & Third Reich
Series: Family is Thicker than Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777558
Kudos: 21





	1. The Suicide

It was 3 AM and Germany is still sitting at his desk, working on paperwork that will not be due until another 3 months. The german knew that it wasn't healthy, overworking himself every night like this. It had become such a bad habit for the german that he has lost the reason to overwork himself anymore, he just… doesn't want to rest. 

Maybe because of the guilt? The majority of countries have forgiven the tri-color country for the past, seeing how it was his father's doing, not his, and most even have come to believe that he has become their friend and ally. But well, Germany couldn't help feeling guilty. He knew that none of the destruction and death were his fault, but it had certainly felt like a burden had been placed on his shoulders. And well, the only way he could right the wrongs of the past for him, is to try to undo the damage that the Third Reich had done. 

Yeah, he guessed that's one of the reasons, and speaking of the Third Reich... Germany's mind flew off into the halls of memories in his brain, specifically the hallway designed for storing the memories of his late father.

'Vater….'

* * *

He was one of the worst countries to ever live; committing genocide after genocide, massacre after massacre, bombing after bombing, killing millions of innocent civillians to satisfy his personal ambitions, extremely xenophobic views, and his uncontrolable bloodlust. All of the world cheered in joy when they heard about the dictator's suicide, well, almost every country. Germany was an exception.

When he found his father lying lifelessly on the floor, with a hole in his head and a bullet inside his brain, his hand still holding the gun that was responsible for taking the dictator’s life, Germany screamed. 

It was a blood-curdling scream and he was certain that he passed out. Right after Germany let out the loudest scream in his entire life, Poland came running inside the room “What happened-” before halting at the sight in front of him. The Polish had a shocked expression on his face, something that the young german thought was odd in his shocked state, as the bi-colored country always hated his father. At some point, Germany’s legs failed him and his knees gave out. He slumped to the floor and almost immediately lost consciousness from the overwhelming situation that has just happened.

Poland was alerted from his shock when he heard the sound of another body hitting the floor. He finally realized the young german’s presence, and he quickly rushed to his aid. Germany remembered the polish's attempts to wake him up, from shaking his paralyzed body to shouting his name.

“Niemcy! Niemcy!”

But alas, the young german succumbed to the welcoming darkness. His last thought before losing consciousness was,

‘I’m coming Vater.’

* * *

Poland was sitting beside a hospital bed, inappropriately placed in a secret bunker. He hadn’t moved from his spot for the last 16 hours, ever since he arrived at the USSR's secret bunker base, where the communist currently resides with four of his offsprings. The rest were securely living in a secret city somewhere far from the devastation and destruction of war. 

The four children that opted to stay and help out their father on fighting during the world war were Russia, USSR’s heir and eldest son. Ukraine, USSR's second eldest son and the most caring brother anyone could ever ask for (his kindness could only be matched with that of Canada’s love for his own family). Belarus, USSR's eldest daughter, her stubbornness and headstrong attitude often collided with those of her older brother's kinder demeanor and her eldest brother's strict manner. And lastly, Kazakhstan, the wisest and most playful out of all USSR's children.

The oldest amongst the four of them was sat opposite the polish and is keeping a watchful eye on the two twin countries on the bed. His wakeful gaze quite differs with the bi-colored country, as his eyes were quite droopy and Poland wasn't sure how long he could hold his eyelids from closing. 

Finally, Poland's body gave out and the country nearly shut down right then and there, and if it wasn't for him to stopping himself at the last second, Poland would have passed out and his fallen state could have startled the two unconscious countries. He yawned loudly, deciding to just head out for the night and rest his exhausted body. 

Poland stood up, stretching a bit to ease his sore muscles, and silently asked the russian to watch over his friend- uh… friends. Russia nodded, and the polish walked out of the grim room. 

After stepping out to the hallways, he continued his way towards the lower parts of the bunker, finding the familiar stairway down to the bunker basement. It was only one level above the underground laboratory, where the communist does all of his strange and borderline dangerous experiments, and well, Poland was just hoping the noises that came from them wouldn’t disturb his sleep. He was so damn tired that he almost fell off the stairs, but thankfully, he managed to reach the bottom of the stairs relatively unharmed. That is, until he suddenly crashed onto the large body of the aforementioned communist.

The impact sent the smaller country to the ground, and Poland winced a bit as his lower half met the floor. He ignored the pain and averted his gaze upwards towards the communist, who was now looming over him because of his tall physique, making the smaller country cowered in fear. 

"I-I'm sorry pan- I didn't mean to-"

"Get up Польша."

It was an order, and Poland immediately scuffled himself into a standing position. USSR gave him a bemused look and absently dismissed him, slowly passing the bewildered country without a second thought and climbed his way up the stairs. 

Poland mindlessly stayed in position for a couple of minutes before clearing his jumbled up thoughts about the whole spectacle and finally walked in to his 'cell.'

He scanned the whole room to check if something had changed after his hurried escapade five years ago, but to his relieve, it seems no one had come to his 'cell' during his confinement in the nazi’s secret stronghold. 

Poland collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from his long and dangerous journey to get to the communist's bunker. He shifted his body to make sure he wasn’t putting pressure on his wings, and adjusted his position so they’ll have some room and feel no discomfort. He eventually closed his eyes, letting slumber overtook him and darkness to provide him a blissful, uninterrupted rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok for y'all who's gonna attack me by saying that i'm putting Third Reich in a good light, you guys are wrong. I condemned him for every horrible deed that he did during the war and obviously hated the Nazi party for pretty much starting the whole war in the first place. I never meant to write him as a misunderstood fallen angel, I am writing him the way he is, an evil dictator who massacred a bunch of minorities and started another world war just because of his own selfish ambition. Although, you all remember how he is still doing this all for the sake of the German people, and that is why i described him to be a loving father to his only son, that would eventually take over and lead the country to a more hopeful future.
> 
> Also translations:  
> Vater - Father  
> Niemcy - Germany  
> Pan - Sir  
> Польша - Poland
> 
> Proofreader: Alithia


	2. The Tale of the East and the West

Poland’s 'cell' was more like a really pleasant hotel room, rather than a cell with iron bars and rusty chains. He used to stay in those type of cell, during his early days in captivity, but suddenly he was moved to his current room, much to the bi-colored confusion at the time. He remembered that he was hesitant to ask his captors about this sudden change of placement, but when he did, the guards only responded with warnings and yellings for him to be quiet, which he obeyed. And so Poland kept his mouth shut, careful to not anger the guards more than he already has. He was still a bit shaken, but opted to enjoy his possibly temporary stay in the room, as he knew the privileges of the room could easily be taken from him. Poland remained silent and clueless until one day Kazakhstan requested for the two to meet. The guards allowed the young country to come in, albeit only for a very short time, which the boy replied with a nod of understanding.

Poland reminisced the day with the winged country, and noted how different their wings coloured are. The metal door was unlocked and stepped a young country with an innocent smile. Poland was quite surprised at how calm the country was and how he looked really mature for his age, as if he possessed a secret wisdom, waiting to be discovered and to be shared with the rest of the world. It intrigued the older country, but he still approached with caution, suspicious of the young country’s intent to visit a prisoner of his own father. 

They only exchanged a few words that day, but it completely changed the view Poland had on the younger German. 

“Польшаға сәлем.”

“Kazachstan.”

“I apologize for my sudden visit, but I am here to deliver you a very important message.”

Though the younger country’s voice was soothing and Poland detected no tone that indicated a threat, the older country’s response was only an eyebrow raise.

“I am sure you’re quite confused over the highly unexpected change of your place of confinement.”

Kazakhstan stopped and looked at the taller country expectedly. The country in question only nodded. ‘He's quite mature for his age,’ Poland thought.

“I am here to assure you that this is not a temporary change, as you'll be staying in this room every time you are in менің әкем bunker. And for the reason of it is that of my eldest brother, Ресей, and his best friend, Германия. ”

Poland was taken aback, ‘Rosja i Niemcy?’ Kazakhstan waited for the country to gather himself before continuing.

"Германия was the first one to dissent, asking his father to at least let you have a better cell than the one you first occupied. At first, his pleas were ignored by both his father and mine, but it eventually changed after Ресей joined in the protest. менің әкем and Үшінші рейх subsequently gave in.”

Poland was silent for a while, trying to process the shocking truth that Kazakhstan has revealed. 

“Niemcy… fought his father for me?”

“Иә.”

Poland has gone completely silent, and Kazakhstan took this opportunity to leave the country to his own thoughts. He knocked on the metal door, informing the guards outside that his visit was over, and waited patiently as they unlocked the door. Right before the door was opened, Poland opened his mouth.

“Could you… Pass my thanks to Rosja and… Niemcy?”

Kazakhstan smiled.

“I’ll make sure that your gratitude will be known by my brother, but for Германия, I’d suggest you do it yourself Польша. After all, he did rebel against the most evil dictator in the world.”

With that, the young country stepped out and left Poland to his own thoughts.

* * *

‘I never got to thank Niemcy for that.’ Poland sadly smiled at the thought. He had woken up from his nap a couple of minutes ago, but he didn't have the energy to rise up from his bed. His wings were still worn out from the flight, and so he opted to lay there for a moment. He had no wish to think about what had taken place at the Nazi’s stronghold, or what terrible misfortune his friend had just experienced. After his father's death nonetheless. Poland guessed that by trying to ignore his most recent memories, his mind had taken off to another path. An attempt to distract the red and white country, by visiting down a lane of memoirs he shared with the tri-colored country.

He started to recollect the events that passed after that particular day.

* * *

Germany started to pass on letters and messages to the captured country, albeit in secret and never a direct encounter, always through another source or messenger (mostly Kazakhstan, sometimes the slavs helped too, even Russia dropped by to do his best friend’s bidding). Poland ignored all of them at first, purely out of spite more than anything, and was just waiting for the young German to stop writing those null messages or for his father to scold him for trying to communicate with the Polish. But the letters never stopped. And so, deciding that it was a hopeless case on his part, Poland began to unveil the huge pile of unread letters that have been stacking up on one corner of his room. 

As expected, a huge amount of the letters adhered to trivial things, some asking about the older country’s health and whether he was comfortable with his new room, and some was just the telling of the young German’s daily life. Poland slowly was getting more and more interested in how the German spends his time, peeking his curiosity at the stories that hold the narrative life of the only heir to the most evil dictator in the world. He didn’t know exactly when he got so engrossed into the tri-colored country’s life, laughing at a funny story here and there and even unconsciously commenting on every mundane activity the German wrote about in every letter. He even found himself waiting eagerly for the next letter to come by. 

Although, not every letter carries a topic of the young German days. Poland always flinched on the prospects of Third Reich being a good father, but from reading all the letters where the son has mentioned him, it was clear that Germany has a lot of respect and affections for the older German. The way Germany always spoke of him in a very high manner and continuously rambled about how his father is the ‘best dad in the world’.

He rolled his eyes at the exaggerated description of Reich. ‘Dziecko, you’re the only person in the world that would actually say that the Third Reich is a good person,’ he smiled grimly. Though Poland would never admit it, he was a bit relieved that Third wasn’t an abusive father. After reading a good amount of letters that the young German wrote about his father, it was safe to conclude, even though Poland was still a bit skeptic at the revelation, that Third Reich has been raising his son correctly, in spite of being an extremely racist and xenophobic dictator that desperately wants to rule the world and fulfill his overly ambitious ideology.

Germany continued to surprise him, however. One of the letters that brought up the topic of Germany's father indicated a different tone from the previous letters. In this one, Germany expresses his disappointment after witnessing what his father was doing to their own people.

He acknowledged his father's controversial actions and questioned whether it was morally and humanly right to send all those ‘monsters’ as he wrote, (‘to substitute the Jews,’ Poland figured) to concentration camps. From Germany’s point of view, they’re the same as everyone else, people, humans, filled with emotions and dreams and lives that were supposed to have a future..

The tri-coloured country tried to explain his perspective to his father, but his father wholeheartedly and harshly disagreed, rudely cutting him off and sternly ordered the young country to return to his room. Germany was expectantly saddened by his father’s initial reaction, and Poland could feel the younger German’s dejectedness as he read on. He could even sense the indication that the young country was crying when he was writing this, as he felt the smooth texture of the paper was slightly furrowed by already dried tears.

Poland looked at the letter with a solemn expression, his eyes full of pity for the son of his captor. ‘He’s also trapped, just like the rest of us.’

* * *

It was the last thing he thought before going to bed that night, and Poland realized it was at that moment he truly felt a connection with the young German. Thinking back, the older country was finally aware of how much the German had helped him survive through all these years. Germany was the one who first protested regarding his conditions in captivity, and practically rebelled against the arguably worst man to ever existed in history. He then propounded for Poland to work for them, and after countless hours of begging from the young German, Third Reich relented. Poland was moved into the Nazi’s stronghold, and worked as a servant and caretaker for the two Germans. He never got paid, and was oftenly insulted and mistreated by the older Nazi, but he had a bed to sleep in and a roof on top his head. In addition, his time spent with Germany was amicably one of the best experiences he had during this whole war.

Poland was now determined to pay him back. He rapidly rose from his bed, and swiftly made his way back to the room. Before he entered the room, he heard the sound of multiple people talking, and by the sound of the topics they were discussing, it was a negotiation, which Poland found to be extremely odd. ‘The allies are here already?’ 

Before he had the chance to eavesdrop more, the door opened, revealing the three most influential countries in the world, Britain, France, and America, however, their presence wasn’t the first thing Poland noticed. It was West Germany, soundly asleep in France’s arms. 

“Ah Poland, I see you’re doing quite fine for yourself.”

Britain cheerfully quipped as he passed through the shaken country, who freezily stood in his spot. America put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Poland, tell me if that commie isn’t treating you well, okay?”

America then left, leaving only France and West Germany in front of him. The woman gave him her signature motherly smile and was intending to leave the country without saying a word, but Poland stopped her.

“Where are you taking him?”

Poland’s gaze was cold, France’s smile dropped.

“USSR said we could take him as part of the agreement.”

“What agreement?”

“We agreed to share custody between the two of them. We’ll be taking the west, and USSR will be taking care of the east.”

Poland stared at her in disbelief. France could only send him a sympathetic look.

“Je suis désolé, Pologne.”

And she walked away. Poland could feel tears forming on the edge of his vision, and the only thing he can think about right now is how he just lost half of his best friend. He was furious, anger clouding his judgement as he stormed in, not noticing the bed where only the east remained. East Germany was conscious, obviously confused at his surroundings and why his brother is gone. The newly formed country glanced at Poland, who was staring furiously at the older Russian who was standing silently in the corner. 

Poland wanted to scream. He desperately wanted to ask why the communist sold off his former best friend, how he could just callously make a decision without informing the polish. And yet, all of the words died before it could leave his throat when the USSR pointed at the newly woken up country. Poland went silent, soliciting the rage that was building up inside him moments before, in an attempt to not startle the remainder of his best friend. 

East Germany watched the bi-coloured intently, the other doing the same. Poland observed the country with carefulness and sorrow. USSR then left the two to their own devices, after signalling to Poland that they shall talk about it at a later time, which the country agreed. When they were finally alone, Poland slowly approached the newly-formed country, not breaking eye contact, and reached the edge of the bed, where he sat. East Germany could feel the other country's weight pushing down on the mattress, and tried his best to not flinch when the taller country suddenly pulled him into a hug. He realized Poland was crying.

“I’ll keep you safe Niemcy, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just clarify something. The Flashback happened in 1940, while the separation happened accurately in 1945. 
> 
> 1940, Flashbacks:  
> Kazakhstan - 7 years old  
> Poland - 12 years old  
> Germany and Russia - 10 Years old
> 
> 1945, the German Separation:  
> Poland - 17 years old  
> German Twins and Russia - 15 years old  
> Ukraine - 14 years old  
> Belarus - 13 years old  
> kazakhstan - 12 years old
> 
> Translations  
> Польшаға сәлем - Hello Poland  
> Kazachstan - Kazakhstan  
> менің әкем - my father  
> Үшінші рейх - Third Reich  
> Rosja i Niemcy - Russia and Niemcy  
> Ресей | Rosja - Russia  
> Германия | Niemcy - Germany  
> Иә - Yes  
> Польша - Poland  
> Dziecko - Kid  
> Je suis désolé, Pologne - I'm sorry, Poland
> 
> Proofreader: Alithia


End file.
